


Keithtober 2019

by GabeArts69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hocus Pocus (1993) References, Keith (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Keithtober 2019, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Mermaids, Merman Lance, Potions, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron), brista Keith, merman Keith, sun and moon mermaids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeArts69/pseuds/GabeArts69
Summary: All of the keithtober days!Day 1 done!





	1. Day 1: Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> hover over for the spanish!

Keith sighed as he watched Lance look at the different pumpkins in the pumpkin patch. It was their first Halloween since they started dating a few months ago. They’ve known each other since freshman year of college, and they had just started their senior year. Keith smiled softly as he watched Lance try and pick a pumpkin up, chuckling as he walked over and helped him. “Really, babe? This one?” Keith asked, smiling softly at Lance when he pouted

“I need a big canvas so I can carve a spaceship out.” Lance muttered, looking at the pumpkins again. “Which one do you want babe?” Lance asked, looking back at Keith

Keith hummed, looking over the pumpkins before pointing out a medium sized one. The pumpkin was a bit bigger than the average one, but smaller than Lance’s monstrosity of a pumpkin. Lance looked at the pumpkin Keith pointed to, smirking to himself. “Mine’s bigger.” Lance said, winking at Keith as he picked up the pumpkin Keith wanted.

Keith rolled his eyes, smiling at Lance. “Oh, sure it is babe.” Keith said, kissing Lance’s cheek as they walked over to the check out and bought their pumpkins. Keith watched Lance bounce over to Lance’s pick-up truck, the baby blue color contrasting with the orange of the fallen leaves. Lance opened the bed up, putting Keith’s pumpkin in before grabbing his pumpkin from Keith. He carried it easily, smirking when Keith pouted a bit.

“Your fault for forgetting I grew up on a farm babe.” Lance said, shutting the tailgate and putting the cover over the bed. Keith grumbled, getting into the passenger seat as Lance climbed into the driver’s side.

They got back to their apartment about 10 minutes later, Lance getting out and opening the bed again to grab the pumpkins. Lance rolled his sleeves up, the blue plaid contrasting with his tan skin. Keith shook his head a bit as he thought about Lance’s skin and rolled his own red plaid sleeves up to help Lance, but before he could, Lance was carrying the big pumpkin into the apartment building by himself. Which meant that the medium pumpkin was left for Keith to carry.

Keith grumbled about how <strike>hot</strike> annoying how strong his boyfriend was, both able to bench-press each other. But sometimes Lance likes to show off how strong he is, and it riles Keith up. In both a good and bad way. But Keith ignored the feeling as Lance put newspapers down on their kitchen island, getting the knives out so they can cut the pumpkins. Lance smiled at Keith as Keith set the pumpkin down, grabbing his own and setting it down as well.

Then they got started on gutting and carving their pumpkins, Lance with his spaceship and Keith…..well, Keith craved out heart with a K+L inside. But he wouldn’t let Lance see it until it’s done. After a few hours, Lance and Keith both finished their pumpkins. Keith smiled when Lance showed him his spaceship carving.

“Alright, what was your design. I bet it’s a knife.” Lance said, smiling at Keith with a chuckle. Keith blushed, smiling softly.

“Actually…” Keith said, showing Lance his pumpkin. Lance gasped softly before hugging Keith and kissing all over his face.

“You’re so sappy, cariño. Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte como mi novio.” Lance said, kissing his cheek as Keith flushed more. Keith could speak Spanish, since he grew up in Texas near the boarder and had a few Latino foster parents before Shiro’s parents adopted him.

“Soy el afortunado, mi amor.” Keith muttered back, smiling softly at him. “You make me so happy.” Keith said, smiling as he kissed his nose. Lance chuckled, humming.

“You make me happy too, mi amor.”


	2. Day 2: Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith left his pod to find some food and runs into a handsome stranger ;)

In the deep waters of the ocean, a streak of pale skin and red tail move through the water. Keith is a sun merman and he was far from the rest of the clan. He wasn’t supposed to be this deep into the water, being an easy target amongst the deep blues of the deep. But he had to get food for the pod, the food near in their area going scarce from humans and over-hunting.

Keith turned around as he heard something swim past him, pulling his knife out as he waited and took calm, quiet breaths. Keith whirled around when he heard the sound behind him before coming face to face with blue eyes. The tan skinned merman backed away a bit when Keith looked at him.

“Hi?” The blue-eyed stranger said, his voice light and airy. Keith blushed a bit, smiling a bit and waved.

“Hi.” Keith said, watching the merman swim around him a bit. He noticed the blues and whites of his tail, looking at him with wide eyes.

“You’re a moon merman.” Keith said softly, the merman looking at him with wide eyes as well.

“And you’re a sun merman!” He said excitedly, examining Keith’s yellow, orange, red and black tail. “You’re pretty far from your pod, huh?”

Keith sighed, nodding. “Food near us is getting pretty low so I went out to find more for us.” He said, watching the other frown a bit before swimming down to the reefs.

The other came back a few minutes later with a bag. “Take this. It should be enough for you guys.” He said, giving Keith the bag. Keith shook his head, looking at him.

“I-I can’t take this! What about your pod?” Keith said, trying to give him the bag back. The moon merman shook his head, smiling at him.

“It’s alright, I’m not in a pod. Just swimming on my own. I can get more food later.” The tan skinned merman said, smiling at Keith brightly. Keith blushed, nodding.

“Okay….there has to be something I can do to return the favor?” Keith asked, looking at the other merman. The brunette thought for a minute before smiling.

“How about we trade names and go on an adventure together after giving your pod the food?” He said, smiling. Keith nodded, smiling back.

“That…that sounds good to me. I’m Keith.” Keith said, reaching his hand out to shake the other’s hand.

“I’m Lance.” He said, shaking Keith’s hand with a light smile. “Let’s go give your pod this food now, yeah?” He said, smiling. Keith smiled back at him, nodding as he led Lance back to his pod with the bag of food.

Keith needs to explore the deep blue more if it leads him to cute boys.


	3. Day 3: Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a witch who just wants to make sure his werewolf boyfriend doesn't feel pain during a full moon.

Keith grumbled to himself as he mixed ingredients around in the small cauldron on his desk, grabbing wolfsbane and crushing it before pouring it in the light blue elixir. Keith looked at the recipe he had gotten from Adam, adding a few more things before it turned a silvery blue shade.

“Ah hah! I did it!” Keith shouted before heading to the living room where his boyfriend was sitting, the werewolf reading a book.

“Lance, I did it!” Keith shouted, kissing the top of his head gently. Lance looked up, kissing his hand gently.

“Did what?” Lance asked, bookmarking and closing his book. Keith grinned, sitting down next to Lance and cupping his freckled cheeks.

“You know how you told me it was painful transforming during the full moon?” Keith asked, grinning when Lance nodded with a confused look. “I made a potion that will numb or dull the pain.”

“Really?!” Lance asked, smiling more as he pulled Keith in for a kiss. Keith hummed as he kissed Lance gently on the lips, letting Lance pull him into his lap. Keith opened his mouth when he felt Lance’s tongue run along his bottom lip, whining when Lance’s tongue started to explore his mouth. Keith pulled back, a little string of saliva connecting their lips.

“Someone’s happy.” Keith said, running a hand through Lance’s hair. Lance smiled softly, kissing his cheek gently.

“Of course I am, my hot witch boyfriend made a potion for me to take during a full moon.” Lance said, running a hand along Keith’s spine, causing him to shiver a bit. “So, tell me all about this potion baby.”

Keith chuckled, kissing his nose. “You only need to take a small sip of it right before sunset. The amount I made should last you up to 1 year. I’ll keep making them every 6 months for you, just make sure to tell me when you’re getting low.” Keith said, smiling at Lance.

Lance nodded, humming. “Sounds good to me baby. Thank you, for doing this. You didn’t have to make me something.” Lance said, kissing along Keith’s jaw.

Keith hummed, smiling softly at Lance. “I know baby, but I wanted to. I don’t like the thought of you being in pain.” He said, stroking Lance’s cheeks gently. Lance leaned into the touch, humming.

“Still, thank you so much baby.” Lance said, kissing his jaw a bit more before pulling back to kiss his nose. “Now, let’s go clean up your worktable. You’ll regret it later when you start sneezing. Then we should watch a movie.” Lance said, standing up.

Keith chuckled softly, kissing his cheek. “Only if it’s Hocus Pocus.” Keith said, holding Lance’s hand as they walked into Keith’s work room to clean up his mess.

While watching the movie after dinner, Keith realized he was completely and utterly whipped for this boy. But Keith didn’t really mind that, as long as he knows Lance feels the same way as him. So, he just snuggled into Lance’s chest deeper and watched the movie.


	4. Day 4: Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith works at a small coffee shop when he gets flirted with. (Sorry it's short)

Keith sighed as he made another coffee for the bubbly blonde. He wrote her name down on the cup, looking at the front. “Cinnamon Roll Frappuccino Blended Coffee for Romelle!” Keith called out, handing the cup to the blonde before she went to sit with another girl with white hair. Keith cleaned the counter while waiting for more customers.

The coffee-shop Keith worked at was always a little slow, especially with the Starbucks a few blocks down the road. But Keith didn’t mind much, especially since he had social anxiety. He looked up when he heard the bell above the door ring.

“Welcome to Marmora Coffee, how can I help yo…..” Keith trailed off once he saw that it was the cute, blue eyed boy from his bio class. Lance grinned at him, heading up to the register and waving.

“Hey, Keith right?” Lance asked, smiling more at Keith. Keith swallowed, nodding.

“What…uhm….what would you like?” Keith asked, feeling his face and ears flushing up a bit. Lance scanned the menu, humming.

“Can I get a S'mores Frappuccino and you’re phone number.” Lance winked at him, causing Keith to blush more. Keith nodded, biting his lip as he smiled. He grabbed a piece of recipe tape and wrote his number down.

“I’ll get that Frappuccino for you, Lance.” Keith said, winking at him as he handed him the paper. He giggled a bit when he watched Lance turn red and took the paper. Keith made Lance’s drink, handing it to him.

Lance grinned at him, taking the drink and walking out with a wave. A few minutes later, Keith’s phone went off. He looked at it, smiling when he saw that it was a text from Lance. Keith chuckled, saving the contact.

Today got a little better at the small coffee-shop for Keith.


End file.
